


Take What The Water Gave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Different Writing Styles, Like, Maybe - Freeform, Mermaid!Stuck, Non Game AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dave strider - Freeform, different POV, eridan ampora - Freeform, eridan is a mermaid, eridave - Freeform, idk - Freeform, its really cute, lots of fluff, maybe sex idk????????????????, mermaid eridan, stay tuned kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has this face, long jaw line and smooth chin, and his eyes... those violet eyes could peer into any man's soul. You know that.<br/>But this time his eyes make you almost feel sorry for the creature, wide and pleading.<br/>He begs.</p><p>'HELP ME.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What The Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Day Dave Strider Met A Creature of Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455254) by [ribbonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle). 



> ribbonel's great, okay? Please, please, please i suggest reading their work I thoroughly enjoyed all of them :'D

You.

You always hated storms like this.

The ones that hit headlines and made national television, while you stayed snug in your house. Your big, nice, rather empty house.

Sure you had neighbors, but they were a bore, a real bore. Things were different now, since the whole stardom thing. After it went to our head you left everyone you knew, and just let go. You're still not sure if you made the best decision in doing so. But you can't take it back, and now you're here.

And alone.

But still here.

Here with a cup of coffee and a sight that could not even mother nature could stomach, and that bitch made spiders, so...

But, you always liked the early morning after math. The destruction and silence gave you a sense of being and humility, reminding you that even if you had so much, there was always something to tear you down. You push open the glass doors with your free hand and step out onto the balcony, over looking the water, and you run a hand through your blonde locks. The smell of smoke and exhaust was so close and it filled your lungs, but the cool morning air cleansed it, making you feel a bit better. You always loved this feeling.

Luckily, your house didn't get a scratch, mostly because you built it that way. You liked the ocean, the vast feeling that brought you peace and a bit of harmony in your hell of a life.

You turn back, looking at the pool and cussing at the mess. This was the only thing you hated about the ocean. It sometimes came to live with you. a sigh escapes your chapped, cold lips and you start to walk inside, when you see a ripple in the water.

At first you pay no mind to it, of course, but the ripples get bigger, and the splashing of water gets louder, and it grabs your attention. You watch, eyes filled with confusion and fear as a violet tail surface and plunge into the water. Then a gasp, and it grabbed for the wall.

The creature... the mermaid...

He. He surfaced.

They were adorned in jewelry, a gold clasp on one fin that connected to a few chains, dangling from one ear.  Long necklaces hung from his neck, with violet medallions on them. He had this face... high cheek bones, beautiful jaw line and these eyes that could cut a soul in half. His hair is matted and wet, dark curls with streaks of violet, and two elongated horns protrude from his head, but not in an unattractive way; they make his face look more... dynamic in a way. Gills were on his neck and sides, a shade pastel purple on the inside. He is gorgeous. You can't find words, and neither can he, but he looks at you, shivering and breathing heavily. His long, beautiful tail makes it harder for him to get out, and you run to his aid but he hisses and glares at you with his yellow eyes; you finally get a glimpse of those pearly white shark teeth. His long claws help him to get out and he lays by the pool side, breathing starting to become normal. His fingers are webbed and colored like the rest of him. But his tail... his tail was probably the most grand thing about him. It was long and beautiful with violet and teal scales, and it glistened as the sun started to rise.  He doesn't even look at you, but you can't stop staring at his beauty. 

Fuck say something fuck say something

"H-hey..."  

He looks at you and he grunts, eyes narrowing.

"Look..." You say calmly, trying to look as dignified as you can in Twizzlers boxers.

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Like hell you don't!"  Holy shit that voice. You swear to god this thing will be the death of you.

You roll you eyes and take off your shades so this kid knows your serious. The creature's eyes widen at the color, almost mesmerized.

"Yeah. I don't. What do you want, mermaid?" 

He scoffs at you and rolls his eyes. "I ain't no mermaid. Do I look at all human? No. 'm a siren." He plants his arms firmly over his chest and looks you up and down with a scowl on his face. You roll your eyes back and run a hand through your bed head. "Alright, siren, you gotta name?" 

"Wwhat's it you you? It's not like I havve to stay here."

"Oh you probably will." 

"Givve me one good reason wwhy human."

"Well, there's just been a major natural disaster, and you know what happens then? Clean up. There are humans that are gonna be all over this place." 

The siren glares at you. "Ampora. Eridan Ampora."

You grin and nod. "Dave Strider at your service, now, can I take you to your room?" 

The siren purses his thin pale lips and looks up and down at you. He's reluctant, but has no other choice. His arms are raised and he looks up at you. A laugh escapes your lips unexpectedly, and Eridan scowls at you, eyes going to slits as you pick him up. His tail his slim and sleek to the touch, heavy as well. the thing ripples under your touch and goes lip when he's finally secure in your arms. It's like holding a giant fish--okay too weird. He wraps an arm around your neck as you carry him through your house. He looks around, eyebrows furrowing at everything he sees. You're just waiting for him to point out something and call it some wacky as hell name like Ariel. But, Eridan only looks silently, and you watch him most ofthe time, each of his expressions are probably the cutest things you've seen really. You reach the stairs and adjust the siren a bit so he's more secure before carrying him bridal style upstairs. He doesn't speak much as you walk through the various rooms, trying to think of where to put him.You know you can't keep him outside because it would get too cold too fast. The was always the pool in the basement...

Fuck.

Guess you're not chilling for a couple weeks.

Months.

Years-- okay don't get carried away you desperate son of a bitch.

You just got lucky.

He gives you a look and his brow furrows as you walk back downstairs.

"What?"

"Wwhere are you takin' me noww? You yer' lab?!" Holy shit this guy was either a really good actor or he actually thought you and every other human on earth had a lab. You bust your gut a that, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to catch your breath. 

"Are you shitting me fish face--"

"Eridan."

"Yeah, whatever," The sea dweller snarls at that and you chuckle quietly, though that noise was so fucking sexy dear god. "The only thing dangerous in my house is the kitchen, okay? Don't go there and you should be just fine." The way he expresses his confusion his delightful, and he looks like a kid who's going to the zoo for the first time. It's priceless. You groan a bit and Eridan holds onto your neck, trying to lighten your load, thankfully. You feel his gaze as you walk to the basement door, but he looks away quickly as you glance back. Fuck he gorgeous... you have a godamn siren in your basement pool.

No mermaid, no dolphin, no seahorse. 

A siren, whatever the fuck that is, you're not sure if it's good or bad, but it's not neutral, that's for sure.

You finally reach the pool tile, and its cool. It reeks of chlorine and new... everything. It was weird; even Eridan is a little surprised. He smells the air so much you could hear him. He is like a dog trying to get his bearings. It is really funny how his gills got into it as well, fanning out, and you can see all the intricate webbing on the inside. Why is this son of a bitch so jaw droppingly fascinating?

You walk to the edge of the pool and get to your knees, slowly lowering the creature into the water, and you watch as he dives into the water, and he's gone again. You sigh and wait by the edge of the water, dipping your feet in and watching the fish boy in the clear water as he explores is temporary home. Eridan surfaces on the other side of the pool, and it's gorgeous. He gasps like a fucking pornstar and his head tips back, whipping his flawless dark curls into place like gel or something. It does wonders to your dick and you hate it. He swims over to you, his horns sticking out of the water. The sea creature props his arms on the grate and looks up at you with those violet eyes, a grin on his face.

"What? Merpeople don't know how to say thanks?"

"Siren, and thanks, Davve."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, say my name again." You smirk.

"Davve."

"Dave."

"Davve."

"Da'v'e" 

"Da'w'e."

You laugh and rest back on the tiles again. Holy shit this guy gave you the giggles. "Wwhat? Wwhat's so funny?" You shake your head and laugh softly. "Nothing, it just sounds really weird, because Dave is with a 'v', not a 'w'." Eridan has that adorable confused look, and he squints at you. "I am sayin' it wwith a 'v', Davv-Dav- _Dave."_

You give him a slow clap for his efforts and he splashes water at you. "Hey! Don't splash the land lord! You're not even paying rent here, fucker!" You laugh, and Eridan grabs your ankles and you let him pull you in, feeling your sences being blurred by water and the fingers of the creature holding you. As your breath runs short you swim up to the top to grab some air, but Eridan already has you by your shoulders. He has you in a kiss and you feel yourself go lightheaded. A kiss from a mermaid--siren. There is nothing better than this, you swear by it. He brings you up, and you gasp, breathing heavily. The sea creature is on your other side and he looks at you with a grin. "Wwhat did it not wwork?" 

You cough again and look at him bleary eyes. "Wh--?" 

"Air sharing! It didn't wwork? Sorry Imma bit rusty-" "Fish face what the hell is coming from your flapping fish lips?" You grumble, and then both hands are on your face and he gives you an open mouth kiss, though it isn't one... it's weird and you feel your breath in your mouth again, and it's exchanged with his, and you realize what he means. His fingers are still touching your face as he pulls away, breathing easily. "See?" You nodd wearily and glup, looking at him with a bit of a crazed look, and he can see, apologizing immediately. 

You can feel the blood rushing to your cheeks in surprise and arousal, panting a bit still and closing your eyes. He calls your name and you look at him. "You okay?" Nodding, you sigh softly and get out the water, drying yourself off.

"Enough about me, fishy face-"

"Eridan."

"Let's talk about you." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
